Dauntless
by Eveangaline
Summary: Evie is a year older that Tris and the boy Evie likes was in the same group as four, she doesn't think he knows her but she ends up surprised by her owns strengths and how much Dison, the boy she likes, notices her. Rating it T for language and later content, plus who knows what can happen in truth or dare? Realy. please. Ideas are very welcome! please give it a shot! Thank Y'all
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first fanfic EVER! Yay(sorry if it sucks)! If I made any mistakes please tell me! Any and all comments would be loved, good or bad. **

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns four, Erik, Christine, and any future characters I include from her book, she also owns the settings and what this was based off of, Divergent 3**

**Chapter 1**

"See ya tomorrow" I yell through the large almost empty apartment in which I hope is the voice I normally use. Judging by his response, I bet it was.

"See ya" he yells back, I hear something fall then laugh to myself. He's probably eating his friends out of house and home. He is perfection, and I wonder how I managed to entice him, it's definitely not my looks or my personality or um, _anything_ about me. I'm going to have to ask him what he see's in me at their next candor or dauntless game.

...

"Soooooo Evie!?" Addison practically shouts through the cell phone, she's always been one for over excitement.

"Soooooo Add!?" I shout back, mimicking her perfectly. I smile to my self. My goal is to be able to mimick everyone I know, so far I can mimick Addison, and Addison only. Probably because I hear he nagging voice all day long, whether I like it or not.

"Mmmmm, sooooooo how was Dison" she says elongating his name, taunting me without knowing it., I can hear the mischievous grin grow on her smug face through the line. Ugh, this again. She will never leave me alone about it, she has literally brought it up in every conversation since I told her I liked him. He is a years older than me, plus he thinks of me as more of a sister than anything else. Honestly, it's no big deal.

"Idk, you'd have to ask him yourself" I say with a shrug hoping she doesn't sound the desperate tone in my voice. I know he's doing good for a fact, but she insists on asking me how he's doing after I

"Nope, you can ask him tonight, he and his friends are throwing a party at their apartment tonight and we'll be playing candor or dauntless, and your going, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming, and I'm sure that would attract Disons attention perfectly" she aggrivates me, but's out of breath towards the end. Mental note, she has a good point, and I do want to go, I just don't want anyone to know I want to go.

"Fine" I say trying to sound exasperated

"But...oh, OKAY! We need to go shopping though, so meet me at the chasm." with that she hangs up, I sigh. No turning back now.

What have I gotten myself into this time I mutter under my breath accentuating "have". She's probably gonna make me look like a girly girl, or make me wear a strapless dress. Something along those lines, she's always looking for something girly I will wear, so far, nothing.

During previous shopping trips we have gone on she gets lingerie and black sparkly shit while I sit there looking like a goof. I decide against that for this trip, I WILL participate this time I promise myself. I look in the mirror and give a snort to the person looking back at me knowing that will never happen. Never.

Dauntless is great and all but at points I look back on my decision to transfer from Amity, I didn't do to well there but still, Faction before blood, no turning back on that decision. Anyways I'm through initiation which I proudly got 4th in all. I was better with the physical and mental part that at them combined, plus I have9 fears so it didn't suck to much. Probably a reason for the awesomeness was that I am Divergent. I know it's excepted now but I still can't tell anyone, they still don't understand it.

Sighing unhappily I snap back to reality. I grab my bag, it's not really a bag, more of a pouch. Slip my sweatshirt on, the one with my name embossed on it in neon green, then lace up my new camo combat boots. I brush my brown and dark green hair back into a neat french braid, a skill my mother taught me. Could my favorite color be more obvious? I glance at the clock, 5 till 3, put on a convincing frown and headed down to the chasm, locking my door behind me. I was convinced this was going to be no fun. But thought, hey Addison, feel free to prove me wrong.

...

On my way down, I ran into Evil Erik, a nickname we gave him during initiation. His piercings give me the creeps and apparently I'm not the only one who thinks it. I know because he glares at me and mutter barley audible, "one more word about my new piercing and somebody is gonna get hurt" I just nod with a grimace on my face while I continue walking.

That dude, he should not be allowed out of his house let alone to train initiates, seriously. I heard last year he made a condor girl named Christina hang from the railing over the chasm. Has he ever heard of being light heart-ed? Or a shower! Damn he smelled, and his hair was so greasy you could literally see the nasty grease dripping from his "luscious" locks of hair. More like dread locks of hair. Eyuck.

After that encounter I just keep my head down as I walk over to the chasm. I start day dreaming and look up just in time to see Dison walking towards me. He waves. My heart starts pumping, I hold my breath, and do a three sixty to make sure it was really me he was waving to. He and I are the only ones here right now,.

Addison's probably still applying makeup, Mental note, I need to kill her next time I see her. She probaby planned this.

Dison see's me stop in my tracks and laughs at my reaction, which in turn makes me blush wildly. I just stand there while he laughs even harder at me blushing. It takes him a few minutes to regain his original composure and my head starts pounding. Wait, I bite my tongue and wince, making sure to not react enough for him to notice but enough for me to realize I'm not day dreaming anymore. He stops short in front of me and that's when my heart starts beating rapidly. I'm convinced I'm going to die of a heart attack.

"Are you going to Four an I's party tonight?" he asks quizzically, I'm still not breathing "uhhhh, never mind, I'll see you tonight, or not, BYE" he turns and starts muttering to himself about stupid this or that and then disappears around the same corner Addison just rounded, she tries to suppress her grin at my face but epically fails. Breaking down into a giggling fit, she walks over to me grabs my arm and yells something I cant quite make out.

It might be because of the fact I am practically being dragged through the pit that everyone stops and stares. Or it could just be that we are super attractive, I'm going to guess it's the first though, just to be safe.

**Thank you for reading, if you liked say sooo, if you didn't like it, then keep it to yourself! XD no you can tell me if you didn't like it, I need some truth or dare questions, don't worry it will be included in the next chapter and so will most of the characters from the book. If you couldn't tell Addison is a mini Christina and Evie, you probably didn't notice, is me. Just FYI Evie is short for Eveangaline. please comment or whatever, tell me what you want, give me guide lines! Thanks BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three hours, five outfits, twenty stores, and three smoothies later we're back at my apartment. I got two shirts, green lace matching bra and undies, and a new pair of black jeans, pre-ripped. The shirts were both black, one had a skull with paint splatters in the back round and the other was a tube top with a twisty fabric thing at the top. Addison said it suited me so I also got a leather jacket. I thought it'd go perfectly with my camo comb at boots, I was right.

"GIRL! We have GOT to get you out of the house more" Addison exclaimed going through my wardrobe. Clothes were strewn across my room while I sat on my bed staring expectantly at her. Undoubtedly, she ran out of clothes to throw behind her, so she re muttering reached for my new bag of clothes muttering something a bout fashion sense.

"I already know what I'm wearing tonight" I tell her. "My new jacket, my tube top, leggings then shorts, and just in case I'll have my green lace bra and underwear on." I finish, she looks Impressed.

"Not bad, not bad at all" yup, she's impressed with me "but" she continues to my suprise "no leggings under your shorts," and launches into a rant about needing to get me a fashion magazine sometime.

Before she can get to far I say "Okay," cheerfully, and with that she stops looks me in the eye and repeats.

"Not bad" Turning around she says "I'll be back in twenty minutes, I expect you to be ready by then" she then saunters out the door.

Twenty minutes my ass, I'm betting thirty minutes at least, she has to get her clothes on and her make up. Plus the time it takes for a good make out session with Jay, that's her boyfriend.

When she shuts the door I rush to the bathroom. I don't really check the my mirror to see how I look. I just slide out of my clothes, turning the shower on I reach for my phone, I can't take a shower without tunes. I type in my password, DeathIfSomeoneOpensNow, it's and acronym for Dison. I start IheartRadio.

"ToRaLoRaToRaLooRyeAyyyyy, Come One Eileen" Too Rye Ay sings, YES, I think. My favorite song, I know, I know my taste in music is odd, okay? I step over the top of the tub, putting my hand in the water before snatching it away to prevent It from getting burned. To hot, or was it cold, it was so hot it was cold I decide finally. Fussing over small details I add to a mental list.

I've been in Dauntless for 3 years now and still don't have the hang of the damn shower temperatures. To my defense they are very touchy. To hot or to cold, I normally choose to cold, I could never stand heat. That was a fear of mine, death by heat.

There's a quick flash back to initiation, me in a dessert. I try to get up and move around to survey what surrounds me but no matter how hard I try to move, something grips me even harder with every effort. I rack my brain for an answer to this puzzle, trying to stay calm but having a hard time with it, as the sun is shining and I can feel something drip down my forehead. It feels cold and moves fast, I feel it slide just to the left of my right eye. I wince as another drips down my left temple, and another runs right into my left eye and I see red for a second before the vision in my left eye blinks out. I try to calm down, but I can't. I try screaming for help but nothing comes out.

A stabbing pain in my head brings me back to reality. I'm getting a migraine, it's probably to do with the fact I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. I glance down and see I'm dressed, I probably subconsciously got ready. My stomach growled, so I trotted to my fridge and grabbed apple, I turn around and spot my makeup.

Addison got me into makeup, but I don't wear it often. Only often enough for her to know I appreciate the gift, and on special occasions, like tonight. Sadly I still have acne, so I put on some cover up, apply purple eyeshadow, to bring out my green eyes, then do a thick line of black eyeliner. I have no need for mascara or blush, but I do wear lots of lipstick. I decide on Lovers Coral it's my favorite.

When I'm finished with my makeup I look to the clock. Thirty minutes up, I flatter myself, just then Addison knocks on my door but before I can answer she bursts in with Jay at her heals. Jay looks at me like, ha, I pity you, NOT. He's a complete goof, they're perfect together. Addison's always going on about how his blue gray eyes looked like a stormy ocean.

No offense to her, but a stormy ocean is always changing, and I'm afraid he might too. But, for now they are happy together, and he knows if he breaks my best friends heart I'll brake his pretty little face. I guess you could say I'm aggressive, but I have an innocent face.

Addison looks me up and down once, stopping to glare at my shoes "Not changing them, not even a chance." I say matter of factly. She looks calm, and I know shes going to shove shoes in my face. It's a pair of black flats, not to bad looking, but they kill my feet. "Wear them yourself, cuz I'm not going to wear them, combat boots look fine!" I try to convince her. I look to jay for some sort of help but he just grimaces. Next thing I know, he has me pinned to the ground with Addison at my feet, I glare at the both of 'em.

Once Addison's finished changing my shoes, it did take a while, she hid my combat boots

"Now you look perfect, you'll get your shoes back tomorrow" I hate her sometimes. But what are best fiends for. Jay got up, apologized, then turned and planted a kiss on Addison's lips.

"Get a room" I state, rolling my eyes and smacking their heads together. They just kept going, "Eww, I'm leaving now" grossed out I left. I'm Nineteen, and don't laugh, but I'm still waiting for that first kiss. I'm sort of shy with physical relationships. When I hugged my first boyfriend he never hugged me back, and that was the end of that.

I look down my legs and then at my feet while I walk out of my apartment with the kissing couple close behind me. I hear whispers and then Addison giggles. Jay probably made some snide comment about the scars that cover my bare legs, I redden.

Being in Amity I was often outside, but I was a wild child, always running, and falling. Always climbing, and slipping from branches, which resulted in my scared calves and knees. I fell from a tree once and broke my left arm. I was in a cast for weeks after, you'd think the erudite would come up with a quicker fix for broken bones, but apparently they don't happen much. We were pretty sure I broke my nose once too, but that didn't matter much and healed quickly. My nose has been a bit turned up at the end since then, not to noticeable. Luckily.

Another giggle, so I snap around and I see them stop behind me sniggering.

"Whats so funny!?" I demand in the most menacing tone I can muster up. They both shut up.

Addison digs through her purse and takes out her phone "Turn around"

"What, why?" I'm freaking out now so I gingerly turn around.

She snaps a picture and hands me the phone, I saw my leather jacket and my green and brown hair. Closer to my inspection, I also see a sticky note on my back. It read in Jays handwriting "Kick me"

"Ass-hole" I say to him, another round of giggles bursts out I reach behind me and rip the sticky note off my jacket. I crumple it up then shove it in my purse. I walk to Jay and punch his gut as hard as I can. He doubles over in pain, which gets me and Addison laughing even harder.

Once Jay recovers he speaks to me in a hoarse voice "Oh, I'm gonna get payback during the game tonight." I'm smiling like an idiot, daring him to.

We continue talking lightheartedly while we walk to the other side of the pit, up some stairs, down a hallway and we stop in front of apartment 469-D. I compose my expression into that of someone who was somewhat bored but mostly daring anyone to touch me or make a false move.

The door opened and revealed Uriah, a very drunk Uriah. We could smell the beer on his breath and saw it dripping down his chin making a stain on his shirt front. I looked past him quickly, that's when Dison smiled at me and waved. I gestured for Uriah to open the door more so I could squeeze through. He opened it and I felt him watch as I made my way over towards Dison.

Dison was watching Uriah watch me and giving him the stink eye. Take that Uriah, I think as I try to copy the sauntering way Addison walks, giving up after a few strides. I barley made it to him before someone stopped the song that was playing and started a circle in the center of the room. Smiling at Dison I turned and made my way across the circle to sit by Addison. While we were shopping she promised, more like told me, she made it her mission to get Dison and I together. Of course I just rolled my eyes but now she's looking at me with a determined look on her face.

"So" Uriah slurred, "Who's gunna start?" He was going to have a bad hang over in the morning.

Addison spoke up "I will, Eveangaline" she then says, shit "Candor or-"

"Dauntless" I finish for her, as soon as I chose I know it was the wrong choice.

She grins wickedly "I dare you to sit on Disons lap for five turns" A chorus of ooooh's break out, I wouldn't normally do it. I think.

"My turns or?" I ask trying to clarify.

"Yes, your turns." she responds firmly. I try not to look pleased, but secretly I am. Or at least I hope I'm the only one who can tell I'm pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted very much, I've been on a trip and I was having a hard time getting the details right, the characters sorta did their own thing in this chapter, tell me what you think please, if you have any ideas on what should happen next tell me please! Ok, i'll stop talking and let you get to the actual story. Please review! **

**Chapter 3**

I look over at Dison, he's trying to suppress a smile. I can tell, he has a horrible poker face. He looks at me like 'what are you waiting for' and leans back gesturing to his lap.

I take a deep breath, I'm positive everyone can hear how fast my heart's beating because they are all staring at me. My stomach took a 360 and then flips, twice, as I got up. I look at Addison defiantly, and walked over to Dison.

One more step and I'd be right in front of Dison. I thought, okay, okay, I know what to do, just sit on his lap, it's as simple as that. Apparently my body had control because when I got to Dison I sat on his lap and looked around choosing a victim.

"Hey, hey Four" I ask "Candor or Dauntless?" I look at him batting my eyelashes smiling evilly.

"Can...Dauntless." He says changing his mind in the middle of saying Candor. Wrong choice buddy.

"Mwahahaha" I giggle maniacally "I dare you to play 7 minutes in heaven with Tris, or talk in your most seductive voice the rest of the game, your choice"

Four says "Well that's not much of a choice" looking at Tris, she looks hurt but then he gestures to his lap "sorry Tris" he says, trying to be seductive but just making us all laugh. He waits for us to shut up before speaking again. Tris is sitting on his lap now.

"Lynn, Candor or dauntless?" He continues in his deep seductive voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Uriah, don't say anything' I was confused for a few seconds "Candor" Lynn says.

"Pansy cake" Uriah mutters, which earns him a whack on the head from Lynn. Oh, that again, he's never bringing it back.

I don't hear what Lynn is asked because I'm to concentrated on not turning and kissing Dison. I can feel warmth emanating from his lap and his breath in my ear. He smells good. Shit I think, no, don't turn around, don't smile, don't even blush. Then every one will know that you like him. That would suck butt.

I tried to pay more attention to Lynn and what she had said. Something she didn't answer because she took off her plaid long sleeve shirt. She was wearing a black tank top underneath. She turned her gaze towards Jay.

…

I'm down to my bra and shorts and Dison is down to his pants. Even though I've past five turns, I'm still sitting on his lap. I wouldn't tell what my fears were and I also wouldn't go and kiss the first person I saw in the pit. Dison wouldn't tell what he thought of 5 girls in the room. Addison had been dared to make out with Dison, but I glared at her when she looked over. She was not making out with my future boyfriend, she shouldn't even consider it. But I know she's not even close to being a problem.

Jessica, on the other hand, was a big problem. She is the same age as me, and has a history of getting what she wants. Especially when it comes to boys.

She's been a pain in my ass for all three years I've been here. Jessica was dared to make out with the hottest guy in the room. She chose Dison and obviously didn't notice my deadly look, I was ready to rip her head off. She walked over to us, and gestured for me to get off his lap so she could make out with him. Not moving, I thought, but sighed as I side stepped her when I got up.

"I'm going back to my apartment," I say calmly through gritted teeth forcing myself not to look at anyone "bye."

Jessica has been making out with Dison, who sat there, kissing back while she ran her fingers through his hair, his perfect midnight colored hair. He puts his strong hand firmly on the small of her back, they break for breath.

Trying to hide the hurt look on my face, I start towards the door putting my shirt back on. Then replacing my jacket, stopping at the door glancing back. Jessica was finished and looked satisfied with her self, but looked at me anyways with an apologetic smile. She is such a faker. I caught Disons ocean like eyes before shutting the door behind me.

Anyone else as upset as me would go off and cry in private. Then a friend or something would go and find them, comfort them, then get revenge. That's not how it works with me, no one ever finds me crying, ever. I don't cry often, but when I do, it's distraught sobs in my pillow when no one is around to see me at my weakest.

Now was different, I'm upset, mad, confused, so I go do something reckless. Previous times I've jumped on the train barefoot and alone, or zip lined down the sky scraper. I think I'll use the railing next to the chasm as a balance beam this time.

I've seen Tris and Four down on the rocks next to the water, I know they have a special connection that I'm foolish to ever hope for.

Putting one foot on the bottom railing I untie my boot slipping it and my sock off, copying this with my other foot. I now place my right foot on the bottom bar and push myself off the ground so I can reach the top railing with my left foot. I stretch my arms out preparing to balance while I put my right foot in front of my left. I take a breath, find my balance and take a step forward, then take another breath of air.

Halfway across I think. I feel the upsetting, maddening and confused feelings melt away leaving room for me to concentrate on the task at hand. I feel my ankles get splashed with cold water, which earns a shiver from me. My balance is offset by this tiny motion. I fling my right arm out as hard as I can cursing under my breath, hoping to fall to the path and not into the raging river of frozen death.

I'm staring at dirt trying to grasp breath, which seems to be evading me. When I finally catch it I roll over and start laughing. I eventually sit up and that's when my head starts spinning and my vision darkens in the corner. To fast, take it slow a voice says in m mind.

Looking over my legs and arms then feeling my head, takes a while. I find a scratch or two on my elbows and a gash about two inches long in my thigh. The blood from my thigh mixes with dirt and sweat, a muddy red stream pours down my leg. My head is throbbing, I lay back down then smile idiotically up at a tan face looking down at me raising eyebrows quizzically.

"Are you done laughing?" The masculine voice I don't recognize questions me sounding semi amused, semi concerned. I nod bewildered by this strange guy, he looked about my age, but I don't recognize him from initiation.

The strange man puts a hand out, so I grab it and he lifts me up to my feet. But he's gentle about it. When I seem him right side up, he's not such a strange guy anymore. He doesn't flash a smile, and there is nothing gentle about his eyes, they are a solid brown chocolate color, and there is no depth to them, or at least not that I can see. For some reason he strikes me as kind, and compassionate.

It doesn't take him but a second to state the obvious. "You fell," he says this with no emotion, his voice is even and deep.

I respond with "No shit Sherlock" a smirk playing with my mouth.

This earns a smile from his full, pale, pink lips. "Well, are you okay, do need some help" he glances at my thigh grimacing.

'Whoa there Eveangaline, what about Dison' my angle says. But my devil states 'he was making out with Jessica, he doesn't deserve you anymore'. I look at the stranger, pondering his question. Ask him what his name is idiot. "I'm fine, no" 'what was that?' I scold my self. Idiot.

"Ok" he accepts my answer without question. "How did you fall?" He replaces the question he didn't ask with an even worse one.

"None of your business." I say mimicking his emotionless tone. I whip around and head towards the other end of the chasm, towards my apartment. I realize to late that I forgot my shoes. I shake my head and continue walking, I'll get them tomorrow, I'm not in the mood to deal with anyone right now.

My emotions changed from hurt, to confused, to even more confused, to angry and I don't get why. Geez, I thought, make up your mind. Tomorrow, this is a problem for tomorrow.

…

When I reach my apartment I change into pajama pants and a tank top. My thoughts strayed back to the truth or dare game and replayed the days events, while I tried to fall asleep. I didn't clean my wounds by I did take a Tylenol to numb the throbbing pain in my head.

I got up and made a beeline to the bathroom. I got on my knees, pulled my hair back and vomited the contents of today's food into the toilet. I felt a tear stream down my face, and then vomited again. It was an unpleasant experience. When I finally returned to my bed it was 2:30. I didn't go anywhere or talk to anyone the next day. I was distraught, upset, and sick.

**Please review! Tell you what, if I get 5 reviews I'll post 2 chapters tomorrow. I need some help writing people! Please? Whatever-_- so if I get 5 reviews I'll post 2 chapters, I'm really looking forward to what you guys have to say.**


End file.
